


Invader Zim episode (28)

by Cendre



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cendre/pseuds/Cendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true ending to the series, as written by twelve-year-old me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meteor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I rediscovered Invader Zim, dated at 8/30/2010, and it's about as trash as it can get. I was 12 years old, dissapointed that the series was cancelled early, and wanted to contact Jhonen Vasquez to mail him the storyboard of the final episode. I read online that he wanted Zim to soften up to the humans or something, and I figured that the only way his character could ever possibly do that is if he had amnesia. But how would he get amnesia? I got that answer in a dream, because nobody could possibly conceive this 'episode' while cognizant. 
> 
> This is all unedited from a notebook I wrote it in - including spelling errors - besides the paragraphs and commentary. I didn't use paragraphs in 2010 apparently. 
> 
> I may edit this version and actually make it a coherent fic if I ever get around to it, but this one is laughably bad and I am unmotivated. 
> 
> Original text  
>  _(My commentary after rereading)_  
>  ~~Crossed out in notebook~~  
>  _time_
> 
> The _time_ is when I was attempting to see how long the episode would be, I believe I intended for a half hour length.

I just want to say I understand how hard it is to make a long episode like this, so I want to say you can edit out any part that could be a waiste of time and edit in any parts. 

_(Apparently I spelled GIR as Gur for the entire piece, but erased and fixed it for all except the first occurrence while writing it.)_

I was thinking for the end of the beginning (When it shows Gur sucking the fire hydrant), you could make a large blue meteor crash into Earth and zoom into it revealing the words "Invader Zim." _(This was about the title sequence, I believe)_

It will startbyzooming in to the skool and show the words "The Meteor" suggesting that is the title. It switches to a scene when it shows Zim in his human discuse _(disguise)_ staring over at Dib's empty seat while the teacher is speaking (about satalites). 

When the bell rings for lunch, Zim asks Gaz where Dib is. "He said something about being sick today. Now can you leave me alone?" Gaz replies. 

~~A random kid says: "Hey! The green kid has never had to be away from skool for being sick! It isn't human to not get sick." Zim thought of something to say so nobody would suspect he was an alien invader.~~

~~"Um... It's... because of my medication. I take it every day." Another kid yells out. "Where's Dib? Wouldn't he be accusing Zim of being an alien again?"~~

~~Zim replies: "He's at home sick. Didn't you just hear what she said?"~~

 

It switches to a scene when it shows Dib getting past the lawn nomes and keeping his pressed against the wall next to the door. GIR slams open the door (in his dog disguise _(apparently I spelled it right here)_ ), squashing Dib. Then the door swings open slightly and shows Dib fall down to the ground and his imprint and a few crack are left behind. 

GIR notices Dib and says: "Did you come to jump around again?" 

Dib: "... sure." GIR starts rolling around while yelling woo-hoo-hoo-hoo and switches into rocket mode, puts Dib on his back, and shoots a hole into the house (the door is still open) and flies in. _1min_

GIR stops suddenly in the living room, leaving Dib to fly into another wall. He went over to the T.V. and activated the video call with someone. "Now I will finally understand what Tak meant when she said 'The Tallest hated Zim. But why do they choose their leaders because of height?" _~~1min 46 sec~~_

GIR says: "They choose what?" Dib says: "Their leaders. Now be quiet, the video chat is starting." 

 

It switches to showing the tallest eatieg snacks and one of the Irken workers said: "Incoming call from Zim." 

The red tallest ~~(I don't know their names)~~ says: "Again? He just called yesterday." The other one says: "Should we say we are busy?" "No, I bet someone that if I answered Zim every time, he would give me his share of snacks. Lets just hope it isn't much this time." 

The black and white lines go across the screen, this symbol appears _(I drew the Irken symbol)_ ; then they see Dib and GIR jumping around. The purple one says: "At least it wasn't Zim." The red one says: "Hey! Its that large-headed kid again. What do you want?" 

Dib says: "I have 2 questions. First, why do you pick your leaders by height?" The purple one answers: "Because the tallest of the Irken empire are the superior ones and are smart enough to be leaders. _2 min_ Now, what was your second question?" 

Dib walks over to the screen and presses a red button on the screen and it begins to glow. "Secondly, do you hate Zim, because Tak said that you both hate him?" 

The red one easily answered this question: "Yes, what Tak said was true. Zim began as a bad invader, plunging our planet into 5 years of darkness as a 5 minute old smeet ~~on our home planet.~~ That was just the beginning. He destroyed our own planet during Inpending Doom 1 _2 min 46 sec_ , leaving every Irken we could use to repair our own planet. We banished him to Foodcourtia because of that while we organized Inpendng Doom 2. On the great assigning, he cancelled his banishment to go. We assigned him to an unknown place, and it ended up being your planet. 

We hoped it would mean that he would leave us alone (show flashbacks if needed), but he just contacts us even more talking about how he is so close to conquering the humans. _~~3min~~_ Tak then went for revenge against Zim by filling Earth with snacks for us, but Zim somehow stopped her. _3min_ I know he couldn't do it on his own, so I want to get the one that helped him." 

The other one said: "Yeah, he kept us from getting more snacks! If he ever comes back, he will pay!" 

Dib pressed the red button again and it turned off. He then said: "Thanks. That's all I wanted to know. And if I find the one that helped him, I will let you know." GIR quickly added: "That was you!" and pointed at Dib. Dib quickly said: "Okay, bye!" And ended the chat. 

The purple one said: "We should just destroy Earth." The other one said: "Your right, but what should we do?" The same worker from before says: "You have a call from Tak, my tallest." _~~3min 46sec~~_

The purple one says: "Maybe she will have an idea." The lines go across the screen and the symbol flashes on, and then the chat starts. 

Tak starts off by saying: "My Tallest, I am pleased to tell you I have fully recovered and I have a plan to completely destroy the Earth. I will also be sure to have Zim on the planet when it is destroyed." _4min_

The red tallest said: "But what do you want from us? You did ~~call~~ contact us." Tak said: "If does require a lot, but it will be worth it, don't you think?" The purple tallest said: "Oh, yes. Anything to get rid of Zim. What do you want?" 

Tak said: "All of your snacks." The tallest look horrified, but the the red one says: "Ok. Anything to get rid of Zim, but can we keep this bag of doughnuts?" Tak says: "Sure. I will go to your snack storage later to start. I will be signing off now." She presses a button and the screen goes blank. 

The red tallest says: "Thanks for saving the doughnuts." _(I thought you saved them?)_

 

It switches back to Earth where it shows Zim going into his base. He opens the door to find Dib and GIR jumping on the couch. Zim exclaims: "What are you doing inside my base?! You should be at your house being sick!" Dib quickly says: "Wait! I have to show you something!" _4min ~~46sec~~_

Zim says: "Roboparents! Take him away!" The roboparents grab Zim and pull him away instead. "Release me! Computer, what is wrong with the roboparents?" Zim asked. The computer answered: "I programmed them ~~parent bots~~ to be more parent-like." Zim told it: "Well, get rid of the Dib, now!" 

The long tentacle-like cords came down to grab Dib and pulled him out of the house. They were both outside now and Dib was being pulled from the base by the lawn gnownms ~~(I can't spell that)~~ _(clearly)_ , struggling to break free of the grip. GIR walks out the door and says: "Awwh. Your' leaving already?" A lawn gnown pulls out a jetpack and straps it to Dib and turns it on. Dib flies away while yelling. 

Zim gets pulled outside by the robo parents and the mom holds Zim while the dad closes the door. "Now, son. We need to have a little talk." The dad bot said to Zim. The mom bot said: "Your father's right. You can't just kick people out like that." 

Zim ran into the house and told the computer: "Computer! Change the roboparents so they will be normal again!" The computer answered: "Right away, master." 

The cords took the roboparents somewhere while Zim turned to GIR. "What was Dib doing here?" 

GIR answered: "He came over to jump on the couch with me." Zim thought to himself: Then what did he mean when he said he had to show me something? Probably just trying to catch me off guard so he could lay another spy-camera. But then why was he here so long? 

"Computer. Did Dib leave any kind of spy-cameras while I was gone?" Zim asked. The computer answered: "No, he only came over to jump-" then he was cut off by Zim. "I know. On the couch with GIR. Now, resume working on the parent bots." Maybe he just noticed a flaw in my security, He thought. _5min ~~46sec~~_ He probably wanted to show me and tell me Irkens were the upper species, not humans. _(Yeah I don't get it either)_

His thoughts were interrupted when GIR said: "Do you want a muffin?" and showed him a tray of freshly made muffins. 

Zim answers: "Sure, I guess I'll have one." He bit into the muffin and spit it out as if he was chocking a second later. "What did you put in this?! It tastes like meat!" 

GIR ran to the kitchen and came back a second later with 'Meaty Muffin Mix' and showed Zim. "You know I don't touch meat, let alone EAT it. It is highly toxic to Irkens!" GIR's eyes started to water and he started crying and rolling around on the floor. Zim started counting down from 3 on his fingers, and when all of his fingers returned to his fist, GIR fell asleep. He picked up GIR and the muffins and brought them to a bedroom. Zim put GIR into a bed and put the tray of muffins on a shelf next to the bed. 

He walked out and said: "Now, I will put into action my latest plan. I will use a death-ray on the sattalite. It will deflect off the satalite, blowing up all electrical objects. I will activate the Ray inside the cruiser, hundreds of miles away from Earth. I will then give the planet to the Tallest because of it being cleared out of anyone in the way of domination! I will activate it tomorrow." 

 

It shows Dib listening with some sort of device behind Zim's fence. He says: "A death-ray? I have to find where it is and destroy it before its too late!" He began to listen again to see if Zim would say the location. Zim began to speak outt loud again: "Luckily, I disguised it as one of the lawn gnomes _(got it right this time)_ so Dib wont find it." 

Dib stopped listening and took the equippment with him so he could make or find something to destroy the ray. He went down to proffesor Membrane's lab to get a weapon. _6min ~~46sec~~_

"What are you looking for, son?" He asked Dib. "I need something to destroy a death-ray Zim created." Dib told him. "Ok. What about the lazer cannon I have? It was only used for a test." He asked. "Sure, that will work." 

Proffessor Membrane went to the back and came back with a large weapon. Dib's eyes widened when he saw it. "Thanks, dad!" 

He ran up the stairs and ran over to Zim's base to use the cannon. He rolled a pink bouncy ball into the yard. He watched as all the lawn gnomes exept one in the main square section shot a laser at it. He picked up the cannon and fired at it. Instead of it being a fast laser to blow it up like Dib thought it would be, it was a slow small yellow orb of light floating through the sky and consumed the ray without a noise or an explosion. _(Get ready for more unoriginal ideas to come)_

"That was... weird, but it was also easy. Zim didn't even know his ray is destroyed. The Earth is safe again!" Dib said to himself. He went back to Proffessor Membrane's lab and put the laser cannon on a table. Gaz heard Dib as he went up the stairs and stopped him before he could take another step by grabbing him by the shirt. 

She said: "What did you do with my pink bouncy ball?" _7/16_ She squeezed harder on the shirt. Dib: "Ow! I used it to see which one of Zim's lawn gnomes was a death-ray. He was going to use it tomorrow to destroy us all." 

Gaz doesn't look happy at all right now (not that she usually is _(oh gawd)_ ). Gaz: "That ball was from mom, and you think you can just use it to destroy a lawn gnome?" 

Dib: "I could get you another." Gaz: "No. I will destroy yours and you will get one that looks exactly like it. Now go. (Mumbling) Now, where was that blowtorch? Maybe I could just bring it to Zim's house and blow it up... _(...why?)_ or maybe... " 

Dib shut the door quietly, hoping Gaz wouldn't hear him leave. He then ran to a stand where they sold rubber bouncy balls. 

 

It switches to when it shows Zim in his base underground going through files to load the death-ray for the next day. He finds it, but it says: 'Death-Ray blown-up.' 

Zim: "What?! I didn't hear anything blow up! Computer. Show a video file from the lawn gnomes earlier." The screen pops up into several different video files and Zim looks at the one facing the Death-ray lawn gnome. It shows the slow beam of light reaching it and swallowing it up. 

Zim: "It took me weeks to make that and it just dissapears from a yellow ball? It must be because of Dib! _8 min ~~46sec~~_ He probably wanted to destroy a lawn gnome and it ended up being the ray. He should stop inter-fearing with my plans. The Tallest are waiting every day for me to give them the planet, but one human keeps getting in the way. I need to stop him before I do another plan, but how?" 

The middle circle on the PAK begins to blink. Zim: "Time to recharge. I will get back at him later." He has a cable come out and plugs it into the wall in a spot that says 'charger.' He closes his eyes as if in sleep. 

In the middle of the night, Computer woke up Zim and said: "There is a saved video file from earlier today." Zim: "Is it what Dib came to tell me about? A video transmission from someone?" 

Zim walked into the living room and stood in front of the screen. _9 46_ It played the audio _(not video?)_ recording from when Dib pressed the red button. Zim: "Yes. I know the tallest don't think I can prove myself, but Dib doesn't know that. This is why I must wipe out everyone on this planet. Computer. Erase the audio Dib created." 

It showed the word 'erasing' on the screen with an empty bar. The bar fills up showing it is currently erasing. As it is erasing, an earthquake began to start. Things fell over _10 min 46 sec_ and the couch floated up, flipped over, and fell down. _(kill me)_

GIR came into the living room, confused. Zim: "Computer! Is it this hard to erase an audio recording?" Computer: "No. There appears to be a sonicboom. This is the source." 

The T.V. flashes on _(I thought it was on)_ and shows a picture of a small, glittery brown meteor encased in flames. Zim stares wide-eyed with terror. GIR: "Master! It looks like a monkey head on fire!" 

Zim: "This must be stopped! The tallest want me to let them conquer this planet, not let it get destroyed! ... but it will require help. I need a powerful drill and I only know one human who would have such technology." He ran out the door and went towards Dib's house. He trips over a string and rolls out of the way to narrowly miss getting crushed by a stack of bricks (Remember it is still night time). _(I wish the bricks crushed me)_

He rings the doorbell and finds Dib there. Dib: "What do you want this early, Zim? Don't think I will give you any weapons, if thats what your looking for." He starts to rub his eye and yawns. 

Zim: "I need a bomb an a very powerful drill, unless you want to be crushed by that." He points to the meteor, looking twice as large as before. Dib looks shocked. 

Dib: "Where did THAT come from? Wait, is this a simulation to get a bomb and a drill?" Zim: "Why would your planet be shaking if it was? And, I do need this planet to not be destroyed to give to the tallest!" Dib: "Ok. But if this is a trick, don't expect me to fall for it again." _11 min ~~46~~ sec_ He went back inside and came back with a round ball shaped bomb (that could fit in Zim's hand) and a large drill. It appeared to shine in the light. Dib: "Don't lose that drill. Its surface is made with diamonds." 

Zim activated the PAK and the space suit from 'Planet Jackers' was put on with the rockets. He flew up into space and saw how big the meteor actually was. He flew closer and turned on the drill. It started spinning quickly and easily drilled through the surface. The inside was completely hollow showing how thin the surface was. From how fast it was going towards Earth, Zim was holding onto the edge he drilled from to keep from slamming against the other side. He pulled out the bomb and pressed a button on it. He released his grip and it flew back to the back of the meteor. 

 

It switches to where Zim was in Earth. Everyone was outside watching. They saw it blow up when it was close to Earth and a large chunk of it fell to Earth. When it landed, a fireman put out the flame with a hose and someone walked towards it and licked it. 

Random person: It tastes like doughnuts!" He tried biting it, but it was too hard. He began to lick it again. A few more people started to lick it quickly until it was gone. 

Dib saw something that looked very small begin to fall, but it wasn't brown. It was purple. _(... dramatic)_ Dib ran as fast as he could to Zim's house. I hope I know what I'm doing, Dib thought to himself. _(This is turning into the start of a bad ZaDr fic)_

When he was in front of Zim's house, he stopped to catch is breath and ran through the field and tried to kick through the wall to get in. Only his leg was in an he was stuck. _(why did I write this)_ He was pulled in because of GIR. 

Dib started searching everywhere for something while GIR was watching a show about a monkey on the T.V. while sitting on the couch (mysteriously fixed _(not really)_ ). (GIR is in doggy suit). _12 min 46 sec_ He notices Dib searching. 

GIR: "Looking for this?" He presses a button and the Voot Cruiser falls down while the roof opens. Dib: "Yes, uh... thanks." He climbs into the cruiser and flies out the roof in search of Zim (the purple floating speck _(no kidding?)_ ) while dodging blue _(blue?)_ chunks of meteor falling from the sky. He spots Zim and catches him in the cruiser. There appears to be sparks coming from his PAK. 

He returns to Zim's base and as the roof closes, a brown meteorite is stuck between the 2 roof parts. The cables move up and take it to the ground. Dib opened the cruiser and pulled out Zim. He noticed a piece of the meteor was in the PAK. He pulled it out and the PAK repaired itself. Zim sat up, confused. 

Zim: "Whats going on?" Dib: "Your inside your base. Don't you remember?" Zim: "No. I can't remember anything. What happened?" Dib: "You must have amnesia because of when that meteorite got stuck in your PAK. You can't remember wanting to destroy the humans?" Zim: "What's a human?" 

GIR: "Master! Are you okay?" Zim: "Who are you? (To Dib): Are you his master?" Dib: "He is your servant. I think you called it GIR." 

~~'5 hours later... ' Zim: "Why would I ever want to destroy the humans? They seem so interesting."~~

~~'5 more hours later... ' Dib: "And then you hit me in the head with a muffin." Zim: "I guess that one makes sence."~~

~~'So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one.'~~ _(Seriously? I made a terrible Spongebob joke in this?)_

Dib: "And that is how you lost your memory." Zim: "I should contact the tallest and let them know I have quit my mission to conquer Earth." 

Dib: Surprised: "What?! I mean... Ok. I guess this means you wont be trying to take over Earth anymore?" 

Zim takes off his disguise. Zim: "No. _13 min 46 sec_ Those days are behind me. I have decided to ~~either~~ return to Irk ~~or remain here as a human.~~ I have found an interest in your kind and won't destroy you. 

 

It switches to showing the tallest inside the massive (He-he. Tallest in Massive. _(I hate myself)_ ). Red: "Tak's plan must have worked. Zim hasn't called about stopping a giant meteor." 

Purple: "Yes! Earth has been destroyed. We should award. Tak." 

Irken worker from earlier: "M-my tallest. You have a t-transmission from Zim." 

Purple: Horrified: "What?! Tak's plan didn't work? How? It was huge!" _(Huuuuge)_

Red: "All of those snacks are gone now!" The lines go across the screen, the symbol appears, then the chat starts. They both begin crying. 

Zim: "My tallest, I have lost my memory of everything, then Dib brought it back. I have decided to return to Irk for further military use." 

~~The End?~~

break


	2. Chapter 2

Red: "What do you mean you lost your memory?" Zim: "A blue chunk of meteorite got lodged into my PAK. It must have hit my memory drive." 

Purple: "How did you stop this blue meteor that went towards Earth?" Zim: "I never said anything about it being blue _(Yes you did?)_. Do you both have anything to do with it?" 

Red sharply punches Purple in the arm. Red: (Whispering) Why did you say that? (To worker): Do a 3-way call transmission with Tak." The screen splits in half and Tak joins. 

Tak: (With eyes closed, not realizing Zim is there) "My tallest, have you decided to reward me for helping you destroy Earth?" While Tak spoke, Purple was making a time-out symbol with his claw things while Red is swinging his arms back and forth around his neck, all while Zim watches, confused. Tak opens her eyes when she gets no response. Tak: (angrily) "Zim! What are you doing in this? You should have been destroyed by the meteor." Red slaps his forehead. 

Zim: "So you all made the meteor? I should have seen this coming. Oh well. _(Oh well?!)_ I will still return to Irk. Well-" There is a large earthquake on the massive. 

Purple: "Whats going on?!" Irken worker: "We are under attack!" The screen splits into 3 sections and the resisty apears. 

Resisty Leader: "You won't stop us again! We will take all of your snacks this time!" Purple: "But we don't-" Once again, the massive is attacked. 

Zim: "Don't worry, my tallest, I will help!" Zim signs off and the screen is back in half. Tak: (Challengingly) "Not if I do first!" The screen changes back into one screen. 

Purple: "We're doomed!" Red: "No, were not! (To worker) Fight them off!" 

 

Earth: Zim rushes into the voot cruiser. Dib: "Can I come?" Zim: "Sure. GIR! Stay and watch the base!" GIR salutes with his red eyes and jumps onto the couch to watch the monkey show. 

Zim sets course for the massive while Dib takes pictures while Zim isn't looking. Zim starts going through space. He presses a button that says light-speed and they are instantly where the resisty are attacking the massive. Zim switches into the rocket-jetpack suit from erlier and flies toward the resisiy's ship (looking a lot like the original one _(all of this looks like the original)_ ). He searches for an opening and finds a way in. It is a hatch that says: "For Resisty Use Only." He opens it and jumps in. 

 

Massive: It shows Zim suddenly lands on the leader. Purple: "That was fast!" Zim runs over to a button that says 'Shrinky Self Destruct' and presses it. 

Computer for ship: "Shrinky Self Destruct Activated." Everyone begins running while screaming. Cone-shaped minion: "Were gonna die!" 

Leader: "You still haven't seen the last of the Resisty! We will return with a new ship WITHOUT a shrinky self destruct button." (To minions): "To the escape pods!" Everyone but the Resisty Leader and Zim run to the escape pods. The resisty leader pins down Zim before he can escape. 

Zim: "Let me go! I have to get out of here!" Leader: "No, you will stay here and blow up with the ship!" Zim: (calmly) "Won't you also blow up?" Silence. Only the siren is heard. 

Leader: (To the minions) "Wait for me!" He runs to the escape pods. Zim gets up and goes through the escape hatch at the top. He flies towards the voot cruiser when he narrowly misses being hit by a laser being shot by a escape pod. (Inside the escape pod)

Leader: "You won't get away with this!" Zim gets the thing he uses to contact GIR out to get a transmission with the voot. 

 

(Inside the cruiser) Dib is taking pictures and it says 'memory full' on the screen. Dib puts the camera back in his pocket. A button begins to flash. Out of curiosity, he presses it. A hologram of Zim appears. 

Zim: "Dib! Press the button in the middle! Quickly there isn't much-" A laser from the resisty escape pod shoots the transmitter before he could finish. Dib pressed the button and Zim flew in and pressed it again (It opens the cruiser). The cruiser closed. Zim takes the controls and begins dodging lasers in an attempt to get near it. Dib notices this and searches over all the buttons. He sees an interesting looking one and presses it. A yellow beam hits the escape pod and sparks go across it. 

Zim: "Good. You found the paralizer button. Let's go see if the tallest are ok." He begins flying toward the massive. 

 

It switches the scene to the massive. The tallest are staring, jaws dropped, not believing what they just saw. Zim and Dib burst through the doors (mainly Dib). Zim walks towards the tallest. 

Zim: "My tallest, are you alright?" Purple: "Uhh...... yes, Zim. We are fine." Red: "About your mission, we have finnally marked Earth for conquest, so you can destroy it now." Zim: "But-" Purple: "Now, go! And be sure to send us some snacks while your'e gone." 

Zim sighs and walks back towards the doors. Dib deletes something on the camera and takes pictures of the advanced technology. Before Zim opens the doors, Tak comes through. 

Zim: (Surprised) "Tak!" Tak: "What are you doing here!? And where is the Resisty at? (To the tallest) Don't tell me this baffoon of an invader stopped them!" 

Red: "He actually did. He was quick to get here." Purple: "He will just be leaving now with a real mission." Red: "We will give you a planet we have marked for conquest so you won't need to take Zim's mission." 

Tak: "Then that means I'm an invader?" Puple: "Yes. You are an invader." Tak: "Ok. Send me the cordinants of the planet later. I will go to prepare." The light flashes across her eyes. 

The tallest: (As if being controlled) "Yes, Tak." Tak leaves and pushes down Zim while she's walking. Zim gets up and brushes himself off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to send this to the creator...
> 
> I'm not entirely sure if this was going to be continued, this is all I have written.


End file.
